Because Of You
by Before n After
Summary: Song.Fict basado en Because of you de Kelly Clarson. Hice una traducción casi decente, pero lo que importa más es la historia. No la lean si se sienten tristes o algo así, este fict se hizo solo a manera de reto hace unos años. R15


'Yo no pude tener los mismos errores que tu  
Pude no permitírmelo  
Por que mi corazón es muy infeliz'

Soy Hermione Granger, les contaré lo que ocasionan los errores de un padre. Tal vez no le afecte a cualquier niño, pero mi padre los cometió muy tarde.

Yo era una de las brujas más inteligentes de Hogwarts. Lo tenía todo, profesores confiables, amigos, y uno que otro admirador. Obviamente esto no basta para lo que es 'la vida real' por que en cuanto salí del colegio, perdí el contacto con mis amigos y terminé mis estudios para inefable, todo cambió drásticamente.

Después de estabilizarme en mi trabajo y de independizarme de mis padres salí del país a probar suerte en el Ministerio de Magia de Francia. Todo era perfecto…por un tiempo. Fue un gran error salir del país, por que papá y mamá comenzaron a tener problemas. Todo terminó en un divorcio, pero siguieron en contacto como amigos de siempre.

Todo empezó con una carta que envió mamá contándome como ocurrió todo. Al parecer, (deduciendo sus palabras), habían querido tomar esa decisión desde que yo era pequeña y efectivamente, era verdad. Ya que recuerdo vagamente sus constantes peleas causadas por celos y dinero. Razones muy tontas en mi opinión.

En cuanto me dijo eso, me refugié en mi novio, Thierry Bouvier y el acabó por pedirme matrimonio. Yo quedé sorprendida ya que habíamos tenido fuertes problemas antes. Pensé que era una broma, pero terminé aceptando, no estoy muy segura si por el dolor de lo sucedido por mis padres o por que en verdad lo quería, pero fue uno de los mayores errores de mi vida.

*********************Flash Back*********************

-Hermione, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿Yo?...pero, Thierry, ¿estas seguro?

-Vamos Hermione, tal vez hayamos tenido nuestros problemas pero estoy seguro de algo, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…eso si tu quieres. Pero la verdad no te veo muy segura.

-No es eso, es que…después de lo que pasó con mis padres no quiero arruinarlo todo y…cometer los mismos errores que ellos.

-Pues no lo harás si no te arriesgas

********************Fin del Flash Back ******************

Esas palabras se quedaron en mí toda mi vida, me persiguieron desde las decisiones más importantes hasta las menos importantes, pero algo me quedó claro: la vida no es vida sin un poco de riesgo.

Duré con Thierry diez años. La verdad teníamos más problemas que cuando novios, pero aguante por mis hijos. Ellos insistían en que me divorciara por que yo era infeliz, aún recuerdo sus caritas pidiéndome ese 'favor'.

Es increíble ver como unos niños de nueve y siete años tenían más experiencia que una persona de veinte y la madurez de sus palabras eran impresionantes. Es lo que le he dicho a mis amigos: a los niños les duele más las decisiones de sus padres, pero son los más felices cuando son las correctas.

A pesar de todo, quede dolida por ese momento, ya que mi mano temblaba de inseguridad al firmar ese documento, pero al salir de con el abogado me sentía libre de nuevo. Tenía trabajo, dos maravillosos hijos, una casa preciosa…pero sentía que algo me faltaba.

Unas semanas después, recibí una carta de papá. Me dolió mucho recibirla, por que pasaba por un momento complicado en mi vida. Todavía la guardo y la leo en los momentos de tristeza.

----------------------------------------------------------

Querida Hermione:

¿Cómo puedes permitirte cometer los mismos errores de tu madre y míos? Creí que eso te serviría de experiencia pero ya veo que no.

Estoy divorciado, sin trabajo, con deudas y mil y un problemas más. Como puedes ser tan insensata de caer en mi hoyo de dolor.

Espero que cuando recibas esta carta recibas una valiosa lección. Habla menos con tus hijos para que aprendan que la vida es difícil como yo lo hice contigo y verás que todo saldrá bien con ellos…ya que tú no quisiste aprender de ese modo.

Me despido hija, y que seas muy feliz

atte.: Tu Padre

--------------------------------------------------------

'Yo pude romper el camino por el que saliste  
Tu golpe duele  
Tuve que aprender por el camino difícil  
Nunca permitir llegar tan lejos'

Esa fue la carta más insensible que haya recibido en toda mi vida. Lamento mucho mi expresión, pero soy sincera en mis palabras. Sé que él me quería por que yo era su hija, pero nunca me llegó a querer como la persona que soy. Mis hijos no cometieron los mismos errores que mis padres o que yo por que siempre fui rebelde y testaruda en cuanto a las opiniones y consejos de mis padres.

Hay que decirlo, mis padres (ambos) siempre fueron sobre-protectores en cuanto a mi seguridad. Nunca tuve amigos más allá de la escuela y lo que ahora tengo es un pobre compañía que no se interesa en lo más mínimo en mí y me duele…por que yo tenía los verdaderos y los perdí.

Es verdad, tuve que aprender por el camino difícil, tuve que aprender a ser sociable y a acoplarme a mis grupos de trabajo y reuniones. Mis compañeros se empeñaban en no presentarme a nadie, no por que fuera tonta o que avergonzaba si no era tímida y aburrida.

Aún después de salir de Hogwarts tengo ambiciones. Quiero sacar adelante a mis hijos, pero no en lo material si no en lo moral. Quiero separarme de mi trabajo para encontrarme conmigo, para encontrar no a Hermione si no a la mujer que soy y que quiero ser.

Me hubiera gustado tener más experiencia y momentos duros que compartir. Había momentos que por depresión me suicidaba psicológicamente y me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan inocente. Varios de esos momentos ocurrieron, claro, en la escuela.

'Por ti  
Nunca fui más lejos de la acera  
Por ti  
Tuve que aprender a hacerlo por el lado seguro por lo que no quedé herida'

Había ocasiones en que me sentía insegura, dolida, momentos en que imitaba las decisiones de mis amigos de la infancia pero eso me hacía ingenua. Recuerdo a Parvati Patil; era la más arriesgada en cuanto a los chicos y la primera en armar alborotos en los bailes. Obviamente eso la hacía convincente (a mi me afecto su seguridad y empecé a imitarla en sexto año) pero nadie la tomaba en serio. Lo más extraño es que a mi tampoco me tomaban en serio los chicos…excepto uno.

Viktor Krum, famoso por su habilidad de volar y querido por sus compañeros no por su cara ni por su cuerpo pero si por su actitud y momentos divertidos que pasaban con él. Solo lo conocí un año.

Yo, como siempre, estaba en la biblioteca. El trataba de llamar mi atención de modos muy tontos. Me aventaba pedazos de pergamino. En los momentos que yo lo volteaba a ver el hacía como si estuviera leyendo con una infantil sonrisa en su rostro y mejillas encendidas (muy irresistible a mi parecer) que lo delataba. Pasando el tiempo yo le seguía el juego y le aventaba escobas de papel con un sencillo hechizo que las hacía volar. El estaba encantado.

Podría mandarle una lechuza en este momento, decirle que lamento no haberme reportado en estos últimos años, contarle de mi vida y que me cuente de la suya y tal vez volver a vernos y dejarnos llevar por el destino. Pero no lo hago…por que tengo miedo.

'Por ti  
Estoy asustada  
Perdí mi camino  
Y no es muy tarde para retractarte  
No puedo llorar'

Fui fuerte, lo admito. Pero siempre me oculto en lo que de verdad siento en mi interior. Mi padre nunca me advirtió en el tema del amor ni me explicó lo que son los chicos. Por lo que puedo recordar, el creía que ese era un tema tabú para hablarlo con una niña ignorante de 14 años. Siempre se interesó por mis calificaciones escolares pero cada vez que llegaba a casa después de un atareado curso en mi escuela me festejaba como si tuviera 5 años.

-------------------------------------------


End file.
